Best Friends for Never: From The Briarwood POV
by CliqueLuver4lyfe
Summary: The sequel to The Clique 1 and a Half. Derrington, Cam, Kemp, and Plovert's point of view of Best Friends For Never.
1. The Boys Are Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique, any of the characters, songs, designers, movies, or anything else mentioned in this fanfic. _

**The Boys Are Back...**

**Derrick Harrington:** Still hot. Still rich. Still ruling Briarwood Academy... he hopes. Two of his best friends, Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert have been acting very suspicious lately. Not to mention Cam Fisher, the newest member, is trying to still his futuregirl, Massie Block. Hopefully the boy/girl Halloween party Massie's throwing will give him a chance to win her over. To bad he loses another bet (first one having to wear shorts for the entire school year) to his so called 'friend' Chris Plovert.

**Kemp Hurley:** Still the same perv. Hates Derrick but does a great job not showing it. But it doesn't matter because he is pumped about Massie Block's Boy/Girl Halloween party. But what happens when a certain 'someone' keeps him and his best friend, Chris Plovert, from going?

**Chris Plovert:** Loves Dylan Marvil-ous' new hot body. Hates Derrick's not-so-new ego. Wins a bet with Derrick who has to go to Massie Block's Boy/Girl Halloween Party as a dirt bag. But what happens when Derrick forces him and Kemp Hurley not to go?

**Cam Fisher:** Secretly helping Kemp and Chris sabotage Derrick's throne, but everything they've tried to do has failed. But it doesn't matter when he meets the sweet, middle class, down to earth Claire Lyons at Massie's Halloween party.

_Review :-)_


	2. And yet, you know I'm right

**_Songs_****_ I listened to while writing this chapter: _**

**_'Gravity' by Cindy Morgan_**

**_'The Boys Are Back In Town' by Thin Lizzy_**

* * *

**Briarwood Academy**

**Advanced Literature Class**

**Monday, October 8th**

**10:45 pm**

"One of William Shakespeare's most famous play is Romeo and Juliet," Ms. Woodlin told her dead third period advanced literature class, "For the next few weeks, we will read and learn more about this tragic yet beautiful playwright."

The entire class moned.

"We will be watching the 1968 Romeo and Juliet film tomorrow and Wednesday so you can get a better understanding of the play," she said ignoring the class's mones.

"Juliet's boobs pop out of her shirt in that one. Super hot!" Derrick Harrington announced from the very back of the classroom.

The class began to whoop and holler while two of his friends, Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert, exchanged high fives. Derrick always knew how to get the class going.

"Mr. Harrington," the middle aged teacher glared at him.

"What? I was just trying getting the class excited about the beautiful yet tragic playwright that is William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," Derrick said imitating the teacher's over enthusiasm. The class laughed even harder.

"Derri--" she was interrupted by the bell.

Derrick left the classroom with Kemp and Plovert following.

"Hey guys, how was lit?" Cam Fisher asked standing outside the room waiting on them. Heaven knows how he got there so quickly.

"Good." they said in unison.

"Ready?" Cam asked.

"For?" Derrick asked.

"The devosion in the chapel. You know, the one we have every Monday," Cam asked.

"Ughh," Derrick moaned.

"Whatever, lets go," Derrick pushed Kemp out of the way and mad his way to the front there clump. He play-shoved him in the back.

"Its been three weeks," Kemp whispered over to Chris Plovert. Derrick and Cam were a few of feet in front of them so they possible couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Three weeks since?"

"Overthrow plan."

"Oh God, not this again," Plovert said.

"Why not this again?" Kemp hissed.

"He's bearly done anything to anyone, and I think this just a little psyco and pointless thats all."

"You calling me psyco?" Kemp's light blue eyes got ten times wider then they already were.

_Yes_

"No... This idea is just a little over the top, don't you think," Chris said.

"You agreed to this a month ago," Kemp said.

"Overthrow of Derrick Harrington," Plovert said silently, "Is Cam still on our side? We haven't mentioned it to him in forever."

They over heard Cam laughing about something Derrick said. Probably tell him about the literature class.

"They seem like they're getting along pretty well," Kemp said. There was a long, awkward silence.

"At any rate, its not gonna last but what? A day? An hour?" Kemp said.

"You are the most disturbed, messed-up person I have ever met," Plovert snickered.

"And yet, you know I'm right," Kemp whispered before he cought up with Derrick and Cam.

* * *

_**I know what you're gonna say 'why was this chapter so short?' Just chill. The next will be much longer and drama-filled. **_

_**P.S. The reason why I haven't posted in like a month is because I've been extremly busy lately. But I will update more often :-)**_

_**Review (And it wouldn't hurt to throw in some great ideas for the next chapter!)**_


	3. Say Uncle

Songs I listened to while writing this chapter:

"Dirty Little Secret" All-American Rejects

"Sour Cherry" The Kills

"I'm Mad" Lil' Bossie

* * *

**Briarwood Academy**

**Non-Denominational Chapel**

**Monday, October 8th**

**11:00 am**

After the Briarwood Academy glee club sung five songs (one being the annoying Briarwood Academy alma mater). Coach Victor Plovert, the boys' assistant soccer coach and also Chris Plovert's favorite uncle, stepped up to the podium. His uncle formally played goalie for a professional soccer team when he lived in Argentina back in the eighties. Only the best for Briarwood Academy.

The head coach was out because he had to go over to London for some unknown reason and wouldn't be back until the middle of November.

"Fellow students," he began, "Now you all know that BA is known for it's amazing soccer team, right?"

"Whoo!" Derrick, Cam, Kemp, Plovert, and B-listers from the soccer team cheered.

"And you also know that the infamous 8th grade soccer captain, Matthew Parker transferred to Westwick Prep in Manhattan about a week ago."

"Here it comes," Plovert whispered over Kemp Hurley.

"What?" he whispered.

"Uncle-slash-Assistant Coach Vic is gonna make me captain. He swore he would make me captain in front of the entire family at our family dinner."

"I'm jealous," Kemp snickered.

"And," Coach Vic continued, "I know all of you have been waiting to hear who made captain," the coach glanced over at Chris Plovert

Derrick, who was sitting right beside him smiled when Coach looked over. 'Silly Derrick,' Plovert thought, "He actually thinks Uncle's talking about him.'

"Just tell us who made it already!" some B-lister from the soccer team yelled.

"And the soccer captain for the 2008-2009 school year is none other than--"

Chris began to rise.

"Derrick Harrington!"

"WHAT!?!" Plovert yelled.

"Come on up D!" Coach Vic called him up. Derrick ran up without hesitation.

"Anything you wanna say?" Coach asked when Derrick got up to the podium.

"Thanks Coach Victor. And Go Tomahawks," Derrick said into the mic and shook his hand. The entire chapel cheered.

"Call me Vic," Victor said, "I knew from the beginning that you were the best," he said into the mic.

"Oh hell no," Chris Plovert whispered over to Kemp Hurley, "He swore. My own uncle too."

"Still like Harrington?" Kemp whispered.

"Need I say?" Plovert said with an evil smirk and shook Kemp's hand as if making a deal with the devil.

**Plovert Estate**

**Dining Room**

**Monday, October 8th**

**7:30 pm**

"My life could not get anymore pointless!" Plovert slammed his NorthFace backpack on the gray, stone floor in the dining room of the three story red brick mansion.

"What happened?" Plovert's mother asked not bothering to look up from her romance novel.

"Derrick Harrington was born is what happened!"

"Explain," his mom turned the page. His mother had the same chestnut brown hair as her son only hers was in a tight bun. Amanda Plovert's late husband, Marcas Carter, died from overdose when Chris Plovert was nine years old. She was currently dating some guy that owned a line of luxury apartments.

"You know when Uncle Vic said, no _swore _that he would make me captain," Plovert asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, Derrick made it," Plovert stated. There was a long pause.

"You gonna say anything mom?" Plovert asked impationtly.

"The truth?" she asked.

"It would be nice."

"Well," she sat her book on the table, "I honestly don't see the problem here. What he did was fair; if Victor doesn't think you would be right as captain then--"

"Then why'd he say he would?" Chris snapped.

"But--"

"No! Ever since Dad died, Uncle Victor has been like a dad to me, and he turns around and does this," he snapped.

"Calm down," she pulled out the chair right beside her for him to sit down but he refused. "Just because he thought Derrick was a better soccer captain doesn't mean he doesn't love you. This is not his fault"

"You're right mom," he swallowed hard, "It's not Uncle Vic's fault."

"Exactly," Amanda continued reading her book.

"It's Derrick's," Plovert said under his breath as he crossed over to the spiral staircase.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to take matters into my own hands," Plovert said to himself.

* * *

_**Yeah I'm starting to get sick of Plovert too. Next chapter will be from Derrick and Cam's POV. And a Pretty Committe incounter**_

_**Review!! **_


	4. Dirty Devils

**Song listened to while writing this chapter:**

**_Makes Me Wonder-by Maroon 5_**

**_Young Folks-by Peter Bjorn and John_**

**_Violet Hill-by Coldplay_**

**_Right Were You Want Me-by Jesse McCartney_**

**_Simply Because- by Rooney_**

**Starbucks Cafe**

**Monday, October 8th **

**6:00 pm**

"Dude, like seriously though. I cannot believe you got captain!" Cam said to Derrick before he took a sip of his grandecaramel latte. They had both just been at the Westchester Public Library across the street working on a history project.

"Just call me Captain D," Derrick said.

"But God, I'm so excited that my best friend is captain," Cam said even though about 20% of him was jealous of him right now.

"Apparently, since the announcement you haven't shut up about it," Derrick laughed.

"But it's just so weird," Cam stated.

"Why? You don't think I could be captain. Is that what you're saying," Derrick joked.

"No, its not that it's just... well, you're a seventh grader. I mean, Briawood has only had eleven soccer captains to been in seventh grade, ever, and the school is like what a hundred years old?" Cam said, "I'm surprised your not going nuts right now." Cam took another sip of his latte.

"Okay," Derrick all of a sudden got serious, "Can you keep a secret?"

"I dunno man, it kinda depends on the secret," Cam stated.

Derrick gave him a sarcastic look.

"Okay whatever," Cam said.

"Okay," Derrick lowered his voice, "So you know how my dad is friends with the coach."

"You're dad is friends with Plovert's uncle?" Cam asked.

"No. I'm talking about the head coach. Plovert's uncle is just the assistant. Anyway, about oh I dunno... five... six years ago my father lent _Head_ Coach Marc $20,000."

"You're kidding. Why'd he need so much?" Cam leaned in.

"Depts," Derrick explained, "Anyway, about two months ago, Dad knew that I wanted to be soccer captain super badly. So he told our head coach that if he makes me soccer captain for this school year and next year, Coach will only have to pay 65% of the dept he owes Dad."

"And did he agree," Cam asked.

"I'm captain aren't I?" Derrick stated.

Cam needed a second for all of it to process.

"So basically, your father bought it for you?"

"Yeah pretty much," Derrick said as if it were no big deal. He took a large sip of his mocha cappuccino while he waited for Cam to respond.

"Okay, uh cool," Cam said nonchalantly.

"Okay..." Derrick said and then looked up at the clock.

"We should probably get going. Mom's gonna freak if I'm late for dinner again," Derrick said.

"Okay." Cam throw away his cup before he walked out of the door.

"So you're not gonna tell anyone right? Not even K and P."

"I said I wouldn't," Cam answered.

**About a two weeks later...**

**Briarwood Academy**

**Front Lawn**

**Wednesday, October 24th **

**3:20 pm**

"I give up. It's been two week's and haven't even gotten a dent in the Operation," Kemp said to Chris Plovert as they were sitting on a bench outside of the school.

"I know, it's like we've tried everything," Plovert stated.

"And now that Cam has gotten all buddy buddy with Derrick... Ugh, he's probably forgotten about you telling him about it," Kemp said. But in actuality, Kemp hoped Cam did forget about there little operation because like he said, Cam has gotten all buddy buddy with Derrick, and he could easily tell Derrick at any given moment.

"I mean, we looked for weaknesses, secrets, insecurities. And... nothing. Everything we've found is what everyone already knows," Plovert said.

"Make something up?" Kemp mumbled.

"What?" Plovert said.

Just then, Derrick and Cam were coming towards them.

"Hey," Kemp and Plovert said in unison.

"Did you hear the seventh grade girls at OCD had a field trip to Handapple Orchards today?" Derrick said.

"That would explain why we don't see them," Kemp looked over at the girls' school to see that only the 8th grade girls were around.

"So what took you two so long to get out here?" Plovert asked.

"Well..." Derrick smiled and looked over at Cam. Cam snickered.

"What?" Kemp said. He hated the fact that Derrick and Cam had inside jokes.

"Can I tell 'em?" Derrick asked.

"No," Cam said.

"Well I'm gonna tell them anyway," Derrick said, "Well you know that chick Cam hooked up with at summer camp. Nikki Dalton."

"Dude, I did not hook up with her. She was a friend and we were bored one day and we just started making out," Cam stated.

"That is what hooking up is, Cameron," Plovert said.

"Anyway, uh Cam may I see you're journal?" Derrick said.

"Journal? Really?" Plovert laughed.

"No," Cam blushed.

"He has a journal. And it holds all of Nikki's emails and notes," Derrick said.

Kemp and Plovert aww-ed sarcastically then burst out laughing.

"So yeah, we were looking through it for about five minutes." Derrick laughed along with them.

"Whatever," Cam forced a smile.

"Aye, look," Derrick said as the OCD bus turned into its school.

"Looks like the girls are back from the field trip," Cam said.

"Lets greet them," Kemp got up from the binch.

"Good idea," Derrick said.

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Front Lawn**

**Wednesday, October 24th**

**3:25 pm**

"Hey!" the A-list girls of OCD, the Pretty Committee said in unison when they walked off the bus. The group consist of four super-hot girls: Alicia Rivera (the super hot Latina), Dylan Marvil (the funny redhead), Kristen Gregory (the sporty brain-ette), and Massie Block (the leader). Each seventh grader was carrying a pumpkin.

"Sup," Derrick said. As she tries to take the last step off the luxury bus, Massie nearly drops her pumpkin.

"Woah," Cam ran up and cought the pumpkin before it shattered to the ground. The others in the Pretty Committee applauded him.

"Ehmagawd! Thank you," Massie blushed. Derrick's hand formed a tight fist. There was an awkward silence after that.

"What the hell is that?" Derrick asked Dylan who was the only one not holding a pumpkin. Instead, she was holding a lumpy yellow thing.

"A gourd," Dylan stated proudly.

"Yeah, there were no more pumpkins left, so she had to settle for that," Alicia said.

"Hey lets go talk over there," Kristen gestured to the large oak tree in front of the school.

"Let's lay our pumpkins down first," Massie said lying hers down on the sidewalk. The rest of the Pretty Committee did the same. That was what Derrick loved about Massie, she always called the shots. That's why Derrick and Massie would be perfect together. At least that's what he thought.

"Guess what?" Alicia said to the guys as the eight of them walked through the grass.

"What?" Plovert said.

"Tell 'em Mass," Alicia said.

"I'm having a boy/girl Halloween party!" Massie exclaimed.

"Wait, isn't Becca Wilder having a Halloween party?" Cam asked.

"We made her cancel," Alicia blurted as she layed her huge purse and sat under the oak tree.

"Actually, _I _made her cancel," Massie said to Cam. Did Massie _really _think that Cam would be impressed by that? That was exactly what Cam hated about OCD girls; they're all selfish, snobby, and power-hungry. Sort of like his friends...

"And Landon is planning it," Massie bragged.

"That's the same person who planned my dad's second and third wedding," Kemp said.

"Its going to be ah-mazing," Kristen exclaimed.

"Costumes?" Derrick said to the girls.

"What?" Massie said.

"What costumes will you girls be wearing?" Derrick asked.

"Playboy Bunnies I hope," Kemp said lifting one eyebrow.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Plovert high-fived him.

"Nope," Alicia said, "Were going as--"

"Dirty Devils!" Massie blurted.

"Very hot," Derrick said.

"We know," Massie said to Derrick but looking at Cam who still showed no interest what so ever.

"We should probably get going," Massie looked at her gold watch.

"Wait don't go!" Derrick blurted without thinking.

"Kidding," Derrick said trying to play it of.

"Whatevs," Massie said, "Byeeee Cam."

"Um, bye," Cam said.

"Bye ladies," Derrick said.

"Byee Derrick," Kristen and Dylan said super-flirtatiously as they walked away, behind Massie of coarse.

* * *

**Review!**

* * *


	5. Dirtbag

**Octavian Country Day School**

**Front Lawn **

**Wednsday, October 24th**

**3:30 pm**

"Massie's party is gonna be hot," Derrick said as him and his friends crossed the street that divided Briarwood from OCD.

"Like Dylan," Plovert blurted.

"Wait a second, I thought you didn't like her," Cam said.

"I don't," Plovert stated. "She's just has a super-hot body. Did she go on a diet or something?"

"I dunno, but you guys better not embarrass me at he party. Got it?"

"Done."

_Us embarrass you? _Kemp thought. _Coming from the guy that shakes his ass every time he makes a goal in soccer. _

"So... Cam. You and Massie?" Derrick said.

"What?"

"You like her don't you," Derrick said.

"Wait, what? No I don't," Cam protested.

"Then why were you flirting with her?" Derrick said as everyone sat in one of the stone tables in the veranda.

"I wasn't flirting. I was helping," Cam laughed and rolled his blue and green eyes.

There was a dead silence afterwards.

"So what is everyone gonna be for Halloween?" Derrick said to no one in particular.

"Soccer player," Kemp said.

"Me too," said Plovert.

"We should all be," Cam said.

"Not me. You all can be but I'm going with something different," Derrick thought.

"Hey, I got an idea," Plovert said, overly enthusiastically.

"What?" Derrick said obviously not giving a crap.

"Remember when you lost that one bet which made you wear shorts for the entire year," Plovert stated before Kemp and Cam started laughing.

"How couldn't I?" Derrick looked down at his shorts.

"Well I have another bet that could get you're pants privilege back," Plovert said.

"Explain?" Derrick said lifting a thick, dark blond eyebrow.

"Okay, dude," Plovert glanced over at Cam, "I bet Massie likes Cam more than you."

"What?" Cam and Derrick said in unison.

"That's dumb. Its obvious she likes me," Derrick said.

"Okay, we'll find out. Tonight, when you two IM her," Plovert said. "And if she likes Cam more you have to go to Massie's party as a... _dirtbag_."

"Ha!" Kemp exclaimed.

"And if I win, I get to wear long pants again," Derrick said, "And _you'll _have to go to the party as a dirtbag."

"Deal," Plovert put out his hand to shake. Derrick reached out to shake it.

"Ah-hum," Plovert swept his hand trough his wavy chestnut brown hair.

"Wow dude, thanks for bringing back to the fourth grade," Derrick mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, but Cam was the only one laughing.

"I'm trying to help you," Plovert elbowed Cam.

"My bad," Cam mouthed. "Oh look, there's Harris." He said as his brother's vehical approched there side of school building.

"Lets go," Derrick said, grabbing his brown and black John Varvatos messager bag along with him.

**The Fisher Home**

**Wednsday, October 24**

**4:00 pm**

"Hello boys," Cam's mother said as him, his friends, and Harris entered the Fisher's all white, average sized kitchen. Like his friends, his family lived in a mansion. But unlike them, his house was about half the size as their's and didn't look like a model home.

"Hi," they all said.

"Hey, I gotta go. Lacrosse practice," Harris said.

"Bye," His mom said.

"Room," Derrick said to Cam, walking over to the stairs that led to the second story.

"Your home is really small," Kemp said to Cam.

"I know," Cam rolled his eyes as if he couldn't agree more.

"But I thought you said your new home was huge," Plovert said. In reality, Cam thought it was huge. Compared to his old home it was. But he would never admit that to them.

"Uh... here's my room," Cam said.

"Wow, it's not as hideous as I thought it would be," Derrick said, throwing John Varvatos messenger bag on the bed.

"Whatever, dude."

"Computer?" Plovert said looking around the green and blue color scheme bedroom.

"Oh," Cam got on his knees and grabbed his navy blue Mac from under his bed. He sat the computer on his green and blue, Portery Barn computer desk

"Derrick, log in to your AIM account," Plovert commanded after Cam turned on the computer.

"Okay..." Derrick said plopping down onto the green computer chair and logged on. Derrick would've told him off for telling him what to do, but he decided against it considering the fact that he would show Chris up when _he_ we won the bet.

"Great, Massie's on," Plovert stated, "Now talk to her for exactly three minutes. When the three minutes are up, Cam logs on and talks to Mass for three minutes."

"You know, Chris. I'm getting a little sick of you pretending like _you're_ in charged," Derrick snapped. Kemp could not agree more.

"In the end," Chris said, ignoring him, "We, as in me and Hurley, will judge."

* * *

**_A/N: I swear on a stack of Clique novels, the next one will be much better._**

**_P.S- Reviews would definitely help me update faster!_**


End file.
